The Wrath of Cheese
by Greciousscum29
Summary: This just came to my head one day and I thought it would be funny. I also figured nobody else would write something like this so yeah. Enjoy a funny adventurous story where Sadie, Carter, Chat, and Ladybug meet up to defeat the cheese god before he destroys the world. Warning, not finished.
1. chapter 1

Ch.1 Chat's POV

Many nights were spent worrying about ladbug for chat. He worried that she had and unstable home life, that she was way older or younger than him, or even that she had a boyfriend and that was why she always turned him down. He spent countless days when they didn't meet up wandering around and bouncing across rooftops, always thinking about her, who she really was.

 _This is it_ , Chat thought to himself, about to phone ladybug and confess his feelings about their identities, when he was violently shoved to the ground by a strange person he had never seen before. "Who are you?!" yelled an unknown voice.

 _Duh!_ Thought Chat, _Chat Noir!!!_ But he didn't say it for the fear of the strange person being ladybug playing a prank on him, "Who. Are. YOU!" said the voice impatiently, pinning him sturdily on the ground, "Chat! Chat Noir!" He replied, eager to get out of the lock he'd been placed in "Cat Who?!" said the voice, now just plain confused, "Chat, Noir. C-H-A-T-" He was cut off once again by his captor, "Ok jeez! I don't have time for a spelling bee, Carter and I are just on patrol!" grumbled the voice, _Carter?_ Questioned Chat, _Who the heck is Carter? Who is this..person?_ But truthfully, he didn't even know if it was a person, and after all the crazy things he'd seen, he had the right to assume it was anything. "Well, alright. I already blurted my bloody mouth and told you ALLLL about us."

Now Chat was just confused, _you haven't hardly told me anything!_ he thought, but what he said was, "Could you please just let me go?" the stranger sighed, "Fine!" then muttered something strange, maybe even in a different language? He knew Chinese, but this was not even close, it was totally foreign.

Chat was surprised to see that such a beautiful stranger could pin him to the ground like that, and young too, probably only 14. She wore a white linen top, with blue jeans and combat boots. She had blonde hair with a streak of pink and light skin. Her arms were crossed and she kept looking at me like she was expecting something, "Well, shoo! Get! Scramble!" she grumbled "I have enough problems!"

 **Ok, Please don't kill me for deciding to make a crossover story that's unique. Also, this is my first story and first time using this app, so sorry if I mess something up. Please NO HATE! You may however, give me guidelines on what needs fixing. Thx, byeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sadie's POV

Ch.1 Chat's POV

Many nights were spent worrying about ladbug for chat. He worried that she had and unstable home life, that she was way older or younger than him, or even that she had a boyfriend and that was why she always turned him down. He spent countless days when they didn't meet up wandering around and bouncing across rooftops, always thinking about her, who she really was.

 _This is it_ , Chat thought to himself, about to phone ladybug and confess his feelings about their identities, when he was violently shoved to the ground by a strange person he had never seen before. "Who are you?!" yelled an unknown voice.

 _Duh!_ Thought Chat, _Chat Noir!!!_ But he didn't say it for the fear of the strange person being ladybug playing a prank on him, "Who. Are. YOU!" said the voice impatiently, pinning him sturdily on the ground, "Chat! Chat Noir!" He replied, eager to get out of the lock he'd been placed in "Cat Who?!" said the voice, now just plain confused, "Chat, Noir. C-H-A-T-" He was cut off once again by his captor, "Ok jeez! I don't have time for a spelling bee, Carter and I are just on patrol!" grumbled the voice, _Carter?_ Questioned Chat, _Who the heck is Carter? Who is this..person?_ But truthfully, he didn't even know if it was a person, and after all the crazy things he'd seen, he had the right to assume it was anything. "Well, alright. I already blurted my bloody mouth and told you ALLLL about us."

Now Chat was just confused, _you haven't hardly told me anything!_ he thought, but what he said was, "Could you please just let me go?" the stranger sighed, "Fine!" then muttered something strange, maybe even in a different language? He knew Chinese, but this was not even close, it was totally foreign.

Chat was surprised to see that such a beautiful stranger could pin him to the ground like that, and young too, probably only 14. She wore a white linen top, with blue jeans and combat boots. She had blonde hair with a streak of pink and light skin. Her arms were crossed and she kept looking at me like she was expecting something, "Well, shoo! Get! Scramble!" she grumbled "I have enough problems!"

 **Ok, this is my first story and first time using this app, so sorry if I mess something up. Please NO HATE! You may however, give me guidelines on what needs fixing. Thx, byeeeee!**

Ch.2 Sadie's POV

The day had started off normal for Sadie Kane...well, as normal as it gets at the Brooklyn House anyways. She had slept in her ultra cozy room, her cat Muffin on her head. Nobody dared disturb her when she slept in way past curfew, And she ate breakfast at the same table she ate at every day, though the only person still at the table was Khufu, who was building a tower of Oreo cookies to eat, (he only eats foods that end with O). But when she finished, Sadie looked everywhere and couldn't find anyone...until she walked right into Carter. "Excuse me!" She shrieked, not realizing how absurd she sounded, "Calm down!" Carter insisted, but this only made his sister's rage worsen " Calm down!?! I looked everywhere, called for you all morning and you didn't show, now you're right here in front of me, telling ME  to calm down!? You could've been dead!" Sadie yelled

her brother shrugged this argument off and replied in a low voice, "Come on, we're on patrol. There's been some happenings... I'll explain later, lets go." and they started out the door, weapons at hand.


End file.
